


We Keep Each Other Warm

by AproposOfInsomnia



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AproposOfInsomnia/pseuds/AproposOfInsomnia
Summary: It's always a good idea to cuddle when its cold out.





	We Keep Each Other Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any mistakes I made. I'm always open to prompts too.

It was cold, as winter often was, with a constant wind ruffling the snow-laden hair of anyone unlucky enough to be stuck outside. They walked together, shoulders pressed against each other and feet moving in sync, unless the snow was too deep or the sidewalk too narrow, then one would plod on ahead; they took turns as to who would have be that awful task, often lying to try to avoid it. They would bow their heads to their chest in a fruitless attempt to keep the falling flakes out of watering eyes and trudge their way ahead until they found even ground to wait, bouncing on their toes and wiggling to try and drive out the chill. The other would fallow slowly, trying to fit their boots into the footprints left behind. Seokwoo would almost fall, his gangly limbs flailing as he starts to tip then he would laugh good-heartedly as he regained balance, while Taeyang danced through, giggling as he stretched his legs farther than he usually does on a stride and sneaks up for a quick back hug in the beautiful snow. They would meet up again and continue their trudge in mirrored misery.

Getting home, or anywhere the snow couldn't follow, was a relief unparalleled. They would shed their jackets with shared glee, eyes crinkling with smiles as chilly hands dug into the crooks of necks and under arms as they chased whatever warmth they could find and hips swinging into each other as they bent to pull wet boots off. Hot cocoa was made between more cold caresses and thumps of retaliation, the kettle hissing as it finished its job was almost missed as a shriek tore its way from the back of Taeyang's throat when frozen fingers finally broke their way under his shirt. The kitchen was a battle ground of surprise hugs and kisses as they puttered about trying to make the biggest cups of hot chocolate they could, bragging about how much better theirs would be. Eventually they would fall back onto the couch, hands finally getting toasty as they wrapped around mugs and noses running from the sudden warmth of rising steam. A movie may have been playing quietly in the background but neither could tell with all of their attention on each other. The cold had no place between stiff fingers carding through drying hair and kisses pressed to flushed skin.

The sun began to set behind the buildings and streets of the city, and the moon started to rise to take over the watch of the world. They stood on legs numb from being sat on and began to stumble their way back into their bedroom, Taeyang's fingers wrapped sleepily in Seokwoo's sleeve as he was led blindly through their house, oblivious to the fond looks sent his way. They would go through their nighttime routine with eyes half lidded and interspersed with jaw cracking yawns. Their bed with the large, silken comforter screamed for them to come lie down and fall asleep. They collapsed onto the mattress and pulled the blanket up to their chins before curling into each other. Taeyang fell asleep immediately, after a sweet kiss goodnight, while Seokwoo stayed up to watch the man he loved at his most relaxed. Everything about him set his heart beating faster with affection; the way he lay with his hand just below his head on his chest, the soft, breathy sighs coming out of a mouth slightly open, and all of the minute wrinkles picked up from years of stressful dancing and singing. Seokwoo fell asleep in a cloud of love and affection.

He woke up to the feeling of being watched, and when he opened his eyes he saw Taeyang resting with his chin on his chest and the softest look on his face, spreading his lips into a lopsided smile that ran tingles of emotion down his spine.


End file.
